It Takes One to Love One
by crazililwabbit
Summary: It takes one to know one, that's simple enough, but sometimes it takes one to love one too.
1. Tea Time

I sat on the bed I had just made in the small room with white walls. My eyes were lost in the distance and I knew it. Just moments before I had been looking out the window, thinking about how nice it would be to feel the wind on my face again. I closed my eyes so I could remember how it felt. The fluttering of my long dark hair around my face, the feeling of light feathers being trailed across my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw a flock of geese flying south, in preparation of the winter that was coming.

'I wonder what the wind feels like on their cheeks.' I wondered.

Catching myself I pulled my thoughts back in. I looked down and noticed the wrinkles in my pale blue gown. Unfolding my hands I tried to smooth them out, I had to look my best. I pushed myself to my feet and walked the four steps across the small room to the mirror on the wall. Leaning in I picked up my brush and tried to make the short hair cut they made me keep look as presentable as possible. I even pinched my cheeks a few times, to make my pale skin look less tired.

I heard the door unlock, so I turned to greet the nurse that entered the room. I loved their little white dresses with their matching hats, they always looked like they were nice enough to go to a party.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, smiling. "All packed?"

"Yes Mum." I nodded slightly and tried to keep eye contact as long as was comfortable.

"The Board is waiting for you." She picked up my little brown bag. Noticing I still had my brush out she set it back down and opened it. "You wouldn't want to forget that, now would you?" She held out her hand for it. Realizing my hands were clamped down on the brush a little harder than need be, I released the brush into her care. In the time it would take a normal person to blink, she had the brush put away, my bag closed and she was standing by the door again.

I followed her into and down the hallway.

"Be calm Jane." I whispered to myself. "Just act like you always do. They'll see you're all better."

The nurse turned slightly towards me as she continued to lead me down the hall. I smiled at her and then pressed my lips together tightly. Getting caught mumbling to myself while on my way to convince a group of men to release me from the insane asylum wasn't something I wanted.


	2. Cats Are Half In, Half Out

I hurried along the street while trying not to drop my bag of groceries all over the sidewalk. It had rained earlier in the day leaving everything damp and heavy; even the air clung to you, making your clothes feel heavier. I had always loved the smell that rain left, it comforted me and made me think of all the green things that would soak up the water, using it to live and grow.

My shoes echoed off the brick buildings and seemed to grow louder as I neared my apartment building. They began to sounds off sync with one another; the sound raised the hair on the back of my neck.

"I don't think this is the right way." The confused voice mused. "I don't think you really know where you're going, do you?"

I spun around, the voice had sounded as if it was right behind me. There was no one there.

"You're okay Chessa." I whispered to myself. "You probably just forgot to take your medicine for the morning." I turned back around so I was facing my building again. My pace was rapid as I tried to ignore what I now knew were someone else's footfalls behind me.

Reaching the porch and front entry to my building I placed my bag of groceries down and fumbled with my keys to try and find the right one that would turn the lock. My fingers were shaking and I dropped them. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I imagined them falling to the ground. It seemed like an eternity before they hit the cement, and I opened my eyes. I reached for them, my hand still shaking, but I was able to grab the correct key. As I stood back up, I froze and my heart leapt in my chest. I had seen a man quickly turn and run into the alley next to my building.

'Go inside!' My mind screamed at me. 'Get inside!'

My shaking was worse as I turned the key in the lock and pushed against the door to open it. I drew in a deep breath and leaned against the wall once I was inside and I was sure the door was locked behind me. "It's okay." I told myself. "Just get upstairs and take your medicine."

I shook my head. The indicating red x was missing from my chart; I had forgotten to take my medicine.

"That's what happens when you forget to take your meds." I scolded myself. "There was no one following you or talking to you. You need to just relax." I swallowed the small green pills and followed it with a large glass of water.

I sunk into my couch and sighed. I let my head fall back and rest on the back of the couch, my eyes staring at the ceiling. I could feel my mind wander as I tried to remember what the man looked like; I was sure he had orange hair. I laughed. "Maybe I am insane." My mind was beginning to feel muddled and I could feel the medicine kicking in.

"You're not insane." The voice told me. "I think you make perfect sense."

My mind told me I should be panicked that I was still hearing him speak, but I wasn't.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because," He laughed. "If you're insane than I am a lunatic."

"How is that any different?" He wasn't making any sense.

"It isn't."

"Who are you?" I tried to see him through the grey cloud.

"You know who I am." I could see his smile. "We have known one another longer than anyone."

"I guess that would make sense; you are in my head and all." I shrugged.

"That's a silly notion." His smile faltered. "Maybe you are insane."

"That's not very nice." I frowned.

"Goodbye." He smiled again.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"No, you are."

"I am leaving?" I was confused.

"No, because you aren't really here." The smiled faded and I couldn't see it anymore.

I opened my eyes, I was still sitting on the couch but the room was dark. I glanced at the clock, it had been two hours. 'I must have fallen asleep.' I pushed myself up from the couch and put my groceries away as quickly as I could, I was tired and I could feel myself falling asleep as I walked to my bedroom.

"Good night." I whispered to my room as my head hit the pillow.

"You should try adopting an animal." My therapist told me. "I normally wouldn't suggest this, but I feel having something that depends on your for easy things would be good for you. Maybe a cat." She smiled.

"Maybe." I replied absentmindedly.

I walked through the rows of small metal cages at the local shelter. As I looked into each one I saw another cat that didn't call to me, another cat that wasn't mine. In the last cage, on the bottom row, in the last room I found him.

"Terrance." I read his name tag to him. The awkward orange tabby just looked at me, his green eyes seemed to stare into my inner most parts. I giggled as his left one began to drift away from where it was supposed to be. The now cockeyed cat was still trying to stare at me, but it wasn't working for him. He was thin with a large head and long whiskers, he wasn't a conventionally cute cat but I knew he was mine.

"I would like this one, please." I called to the worker at the other end of the room.

"Terrance?" She scrunched up her face. "He's not a normal cat."

"I would like him anyway." I reached into the cage and scratched behind his ears.

"Okay." She sighed. "Let me get the paperwork for you."

I watched her go and then returned my attention to Terrance. "You and I are going to be best friends." I smiled at him. "I can feel it." I could feel the vibrations of his purring through my fingertips. He was beginning to drool and I laughed out loud when he opened his mouth and let out the most wretched meow I had ever heard.

"You think so too, huh?"


End file.
